


Bundle of Joy

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/79531.html">Pin-meme</a> prompt <i>firefighter/roommates pin find an abandoned baby on the station doorstep</i>, <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/79531.html?thread=1783979#t1783979">.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

-

Yamapi's always been the kind of person to pride himself on his foresight. Not visions as such, or strange dreams of any kind, but he had a gut feeling to rival little else. A dodgy meal the night before had, on occasion, been known to mislead him in the past, but more often than not when Yamapi would wake up with a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, the day would pan out to be less than stellar... like that time Uchi had been put on suspension, or Jin had decided he couldn't take the pressure any more and had run away. Alternatively, there had been those days he'd woken up feeling lighter than a feather, and it's those days, the days when he gets his best friend back or they save a life, that he loves the most.

Except this time, it felt just like any other day, and Yamapi could never in a million years have seen it coming.

-

It feels like a normal Monday when he wakes up, the lingering shadows of the weekend hovering around the edges of his conscious and coaxing him for just five more minutes before the realisation that he's going to be late if he doesn't get up _right the fuck now_ because the alarm has been blaring for twenty minutes and Jin still hasn't stirred.

Which begs the question of why exactly he's in Jin's bed and not his own. They have, however, woken up in stranger situations before, and as he's still fully clothed, Yamapi doesn't question it. He learned to just leave things be the hard way last time.

After the fastest shower in the history of running water, Yamapi drags Jin forcefully into the bathroom and throws him under the spray, ignorant to Jin's shrieks and curses and threats of death as he finishes getting himself ready and pours them two cups of very black, very sweet coffee. Jin's all but ready to strangle Yamapi where he stands until he's presented with the bright red mug with a tiny picture of a peach sports car printed on it. The smell of blissful strength placates his temper so that he's just glaring daggers over the rim of his mug, and in no time at all he's sunk to sulking instead for the duration of the ride to work.

They pull into the parking lot late, and Yamapi digs around in the door compartment. He comes away with a hair tie that he flicks at Jin, who scrapes his damp, wildly curling hair back from his face and secures it in a messy ponytail before they head inside, ready for the ear-chewing they're going to get, _again_.

They never make it all the way inside, though. Yamapi's shouldering the door open and, after a moment, turning to find out what's happened to Jin, and he finds his friend crouched down next to a cardboard box set on the steps leading up to the fire station, out of his direct line of sight.

"Jin, come on, don't fuck around. Takki's gonna kill us if we miss another call just because- Jin? Jin?"

Jin doesn't appear to be listening, just leans in closer to the box and reaches inside, shifting the bundle of cloth around with a gentleness Yamapi had never seen before.

"Holy shit, Pi..." He breathes, and Yamapi steps closer, looms over him, "There's... Oh, fuck..."

"What?!"

Jin just lifts the tiny bundle out, small enough that he barely needs to use both hands, and Yamapi's eyes go wide.

"Is that... a _baby_?"

The bundle gurgles softly and curls miniature fingers around Jin's thumb when he strokes it across her cheek softly, and when Jin meets Yamapi's eyes, one thing is startlingly clear.

Jin is utterly, irrefutably, hopelessly in love.

-

They're forgiven for being late when the other guys see that they've got a baby in tow, and Yamapi thinks he's never seen anything quite like it before; fifteen full-grown men all huddled around Jin - who won't let go of her for even a moment - melting and cooing and letting her knaw on their fingers. Even Meisa's icy exterior cracks enough to smile when she emerges from the changing rooms in her overalls, although she quickly covers it with a a snort of contempt and turns her back to them.

"What's her name?" Koki asks when Jin starts shoving them away and telling them not to crowd her.

"I... don't know..." Jin answers, and looks around for the box she'd been left in, which Yamapi helpfully rummages through, emptying out more blankets, an empty bottle and a sheaf of papers.

"Minami," he reads, "Takashima Minami. And... her mother won't be coming for her."

"Minami," Jin smiles, and she giggles back at him.

"We should call the police, or child services or something, she can't stay here."

Shige is ever the voice of reason, but Yamapi hates him just a little bit for the way Jin's expression falls, heart breaking all over his face.

"What?"

"Child services. You know, so that they can take her and find her another home."

"They can't take her!"

"Jin," Yamapi says quietly, placing one hand on Jin's shoulder, but before he can continue, Minami decides to voice her discontent, too. Her wail is loud and full-throated, a no-nonsense plea if ever there was one, and if Yamapi didn't know better, he'd think the mother had been Jin's own mistake.

"What do I do?! Shh, shh, it's okay," Jin panics, hushing her and rocking her gently, "Why is she crying?"

Sixteen pairs of blank eyes look back at him while Minami continues to bawl, until Meisa strides over and scoops her up from Jin's arms with a soft 'ugh' of annoyance.

"Imbeciles," she mutters, heading towards the kitchenette in the corner with the bottle, Minami balanced carefully on her hip as she half-fills the bottle with milk and they hear the familiar beep of the microwave.

Jin watches her forlornly, and Shige sniffs, "This is why she can't stay here."

"Everyone has to learn somehow!" Jin fights back, "We've all got mothers, and nephews and sisters and stuff! People raise kids all the time, how hard can it be?"

"You have no idea," Nakamaru informs him, and Yamapi thinks he's speaking from experience; they say one too many baby-sitting sessions with the youngest members of the Koyama family will jade even the best of people.

"I wouldn't trust you with a goldfish, let alone a baby, Akanishi," Meisa adds helpfully, and Jin looks a little bit betrayed when Minami gurgles happily around the bottle teat. It fades the moment Meisa sets her back in his arms though, shaking herself and declaring very loudly that she _hates_ babies.

Jin doesn't appear to hear her, too engrossed in the way such a tiny thing can pack away so much milk in the blink of an eye. He doesn't take his eyes off her until she's finished, when Koyama shows him how to burp her properly and their colleagues all slowly disperse, leaving Yamapi to deal with Jin and the little bundle of life in his lap.

Minami's eyes start to drift after a while, dark eyelashes a stark contrast against her smooth, porcelain skin, and Yamapi can't tear his eyes away, not from her, nor the soft, devoted smile curving Jin's mouth.

"D'you really think I could do it, Pi?" He murmurs, and Yamapi sits down opposite him, chair backwards so that he can rest his chin on his arms as he watches Jin's paternal instincts begin to shine.

"I don't think you could do it alone," he says, and Jin looks up, meeting his eyes with undisguised hurt. But Yamapi just smiles widely, mischievously, and now Jin's _really_ meeting his eyes, joy, hope and excitement masking everything else.

Right then, Yamapi knows that he would fight to keep the two of them together with every fibre of his being, because there is no-one, not a soul in the entire universe who will love that little girl as much as Jin.

And maybe, just maybe, they can do this, so long as they do it together.


End file.
